


Let Sleeping Warriors Lie

by sanerontheinside



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 14:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8536789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanerontheinside/pseuds/sanerontheinside
Summary: Prompt: Jesse/Kix: "look I don't mean to be rude but this isn't as easy as it looks..."





	

There were about five hundred different wires here, Kix thought, and they would surely strangle him in his sleep, should he really nod off over this. The droid wasn’t particularly appreciative of his fumbling efforts. Every now and then would start awake as he reconnected _some_ of the right wires, and shrill a few agonised cries at him before he quickly disconnected everything all over again. 

Most med droids didn’t take well to being slammed into walls by startled drugged Jedi. Or clone commanders, for that matter, but after Jedi the damage was easier to repair - at least they left _pieces_ rather than shrapnel and shredded metal. 

Still, it was murder to rewire. “They should’ve colour-coded these,” Kix grumbled for what might have been the fifth time in the last ten minutes. He couldn’t be sure, he realised, as his eyelids drooped closed. Damn. He couldn’t even shake his head to wake himself up properly - the action exacerbated a headache and left him dizzy. 

The droid gave another startled blat. Kix reared back and dropped the wires altogether, and the complaint died. “Ugh.” 

He couldn’t just leave it like this, though little gods knew he was sorely tempted. Someone had to repair it, then recalibrate the damn thing. Not like they had good med-droids to spare. And this one had been exemplary, if temperamental. 

In a sense, Kix hadn’t even felt that bad about it meeting the wall. From what he could gather, the medic this droid had last worked with had a decidedly aggressive beside manner, lunging into their work with few warnings or explanations. It was a reasonable enough approach with _certain_ patients, to make sure they never had the time to panic, but not exactly highly recommended among war-honed reflexes. 

 _Especially_ where droids were concerned. 

But MDZ7 was definitely a quick study, that much he could say without reservation. A wise-cracking pain in the arse, as far as droids went, but very helpful. On occasion Midi even brought him some caff. He could use a bit of caff… Or he needed this droid back in order to buzz angrily at him and order him off to sleep. 

Kix risked shaking his head again, vision going unfocused and blurry as he willed his eyes to stay open. At the moment, all Midi was capable of doing was complaining about its sorry state, and he really needed to do something about that, even though his head wouldn’t stay up -

“You all right there, love?” 

Unlike Midi, Jesse knew to at least announce his presence among sleepy soldiers with murderous reflexes. 

“Fine, fine. Almost finished,” Kix lied. Uselessly, he knew, but at least on some level he still hoped Jesse might just leave him to this little circle of hell he’d discovered. He wasn’t particularly good with droids, but he loved tinkering, even if the results sparked or fell apart in his hands more than half the time. 

“Uh-huh. Maybe you’ll fare better when you’re awake enough to actually  _see_ what it is you’re doing,” Jesse suggested, having somehow crossed the entire medbay in, what Kix belatedly realised, could not possibly have been a half-second. 

He sighed, wondering how much of a sentence he’d have to put together to convinced Jesse he really was awake. “Look, I don’t mean to be rude but this is not as easy as it looks, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t distract me.” 

Kix hid a wince as he turned to throw a glare over his shoulder - it couldn’t have been his imagination, he’d probably slurred all that quite heavily. The wide-open grin on Jesse’s face confirmed it, really. 

“Come on, Kix,” Jesse sighed, pulling the medic easily out of his seat and automatically wrapping his arms around the tottering man. He wouldn’t put it past Kix to simply fall asleep there and then, at this point. “Midi and all those wires will make more sense in the morning.” 

“But caff,” Kix half-whined into his shoulder. 

“Yes. About three cups before you touch anything that could start a fire,” Jesse affirmed. 

“No, caff _now,_ Jesse.” 

Jesse let his head drop forward into Kix’s shoulder. Gods all, that really was adorable. “ _No,_ cyar’ika. Come on, _sleep._ ”

“But you don’t understand, all programming and wiring is always done at night,” he insisted plaintively, even as he let himself be steered away and out into the halls. 

“Or you could just give it over to the General, I’m sure he’d like that.”

Kix snapped up like a spring, though he was still a little crosseyed. “ _No._  Do you have _any idea_ what he’d do to that droid?”

Confused, Jesse considered the question for a moment. “Not really, no.”

“Pfft.” Kix let himself fall back against Jesse’s shoulder again. “Probably add blasters to it or something. I need a med droid, not a murder machine.” 

“Whatever you say,” Jesse agreed, and utterly failed to hide a smile as he shepherded his sleepwalking medic home. 


End file.
